El diablo tiene ojos verdes
by Paulina Biu'lu
Summary: Alguna vez, han tenido el trabajo que todas quieren, pero se vuelve una pesadilla, una ... difícil pesadilla, pasen a leer es una adaptación del Diablo viste a la moda, muy, muy diferente
1. Chapter 1

El diablo…tiene ojos verdes

Este Fic es una extraña adaptación de la película el Diablo viste de Prada los personajes originales de sailor moon no me pertenecen, y esta es una actividad que hago solo por diversión

Capítulo 1: Donde todo comenzó…

Después de unos años de la pelea contra Galaxia las chicas gozaban de la paz que tanto les había costado conseguir y aunque sonará difícil era hora de que se dedicarán a vivir su vida, y disfrutar de su bella juventud, eso claro si la Universidad se los permitía, aun con la compañía de los hermanos Kou, quienes después de la batalla decidieron tomar (con el permiso de su princesa) unas "vacaciones" por tiempo indefinido en la tierra, cada uno de ellos enfrentaba por fin las dificultades propias de su edad, Amy se preparaba aún más arduamente pues su postulación a la universidad de medicina exigía lo mejor de ella, Rei se había decidido por fin y ahora estudiaba también para entrar a la mejor universidad de leyes que pudiese postular pensando incluso en trasladarse a Estados Unidos, Lita por su parte era feliz con su aceptación en una prestigiosa Universidad Francesa la cual habían quedado más que sorprendidos con el talento nato de la castaña en la cocina, Serena aunque tardó mucho en decidirse, tuvo una gran inspiración gracias a una plática que tuvieron en la escuela Juuban en donde recibieron al embajador de Inglaterra, lo que convenció a la rubia por esforzarse por entrar a estudiar relaciones internacionales, pensando que esto podía servirle para su inevitabel destino y aunque para estudiar requirió del auxilio de su sequito de guardianas, de Taiki de Seiya e incluso del reacio Yaten, estaba satisfecha con su examen por lo que solo le quedaba esperar y rezar por que los conjuros de Rei y de su madre lograrán llevarla a la más prestigiosa Universidad de Japón.

Y aunque Mina gracias al Voleybol había recibido varios ofrecimientos de diferentes universidades, aun no decidía cual era el mejor camino para cumplir su tan ansiado sueño, tenía talento lo sabía, se le decía aquella carta que recibió hace tanto tiempo cuando la aceptaron del casting y que sin más guardó en un cajón ante el sorprendido Artemis, pero sabía que en ese momento había algo más importante por lo que luchar, pero ahora, viendo que incluso Seiya tenía ya su aceptación en Julliard (la más prestigiosa escuela de música del mundo); Taiki había sido aceptado para entrar a una prestigiosa universidad de astronomía (un estrella estudiando estrellas) y Yaten estaba por viajar a Londres donde se ubicaba la más célebre universidad de arte del mundo y aunque esto último le dolía a la rubia, también entendía que era parte del proceso de creer.

Por lo que esa tarde Mina estaba tirada en la alfombra de su cuarto con un platón de uvas, un litro de agua y más folletos de universidades que los que se habían visto jamás, decidida a no levantarse hasta haber tomado una decisión, tenía con ella principalmente escuelas de drama y canto pero justo ahora tenía entre sus finas manos un folleto de la prestigiosa universidad del Sur de California colocada en el ranking mundial como la mejor universidad de comunicación y periodismo, estaba sorprendida por las posibilidades que la carrera ofrecía, enamorada del campus y perdida en sus ensoñaciones, Mina acababa de tomar una decisión, al fin y al cabo cualquier problema tendría cerca a Rei, se levantó por fin del suelo completamente convencida y decidida se sentó en la computadora y descargó, imprimió, lleno las formas de solicitud y cerrando los ojos rogando a su estrella que su sueño se realizará mandó la solicitud a la dirección que el folleto aun en sus manos ofrecía.

Respiro hondo y volteo a ver lentamente la hora, al percatarse de lo tarde que era dio un salto y pegó un grito ahogado, que espantó al adormilado Artemis quien estaba sobre un cojín sobre el naranja cobertor de Mina

Mina porque gritas?

Perdona Artemis no había notado lo tarde que es, hoy es la fiesta de despedida de Lita – decía la rubia con voz triste

Tan rápido preguntaba Artemis – estirando su blanco cuerpecito – pensé que faltaba una semana

No Artemis, Lita debe irse mañana, para instalarse, será Rei quien se vaya en una semana para aplicar a su examen

¿Y tú Mina? ¿Ya decidiste por fin?

SI Artemis, acabo de enviar mi solicitud, estoy en tiempo y no tendré que esperar mucho – Mina se acerca a él – ¿vendrás conmigo a Estados Unidos gatito?

Mina … ¿yo? – sorprendiéndose por la decisión de la rubia de cruzar el mundo para estudiar.

Si, losé Artemis no puedes dejar a Luna en su estado, y cuando nazca Diana, necesitará de ti – Mina se agacha a acariciar la cabeza de Artemis suavemente – pero te extrañaré mucho – Mina se endereza y al recordar la hora sale corriendo para ducharse y cambiarse, ate la triste mirada del blanco gato.

En el templo Hikawa, una nostálgica Serena subía las escaleras, llevaba dentro de su bolso una carta que debía ser motivo de alegría y gozó y de hecho lo era pero esta despedida de Lita le recordaba la que hace un mes tuvo que hacer de Darien, quien debido a los acontecimientos sucedidos con Galaxya debía repetir su residencia en un hospital en Seattle, Estados Unidos, lo que había hecho que de nuevo dejará a la princesa, con la nostalgia a cuestas Serena no se dio cuenta cuando choco al final de la escalera con algo… bueno alguien

¿Qué pasa Bombón porqué esa cara? – le dijo la galante voz de Seiya, mientras alcanzaba a detenerla para que no cayera, Seiya

jamás dejaría de preocuparse por ella y aunque había decidido enterrar muy hondo aquel cariño, una vez que Darién regresó, el no querer sentir, no quería decir dejar de hacerlo.

Solo es difícil saber que las chicas estarán lejos, y no podré verlas seguido, ni tendremos tardes de chicas, además tu… y los chicos también se irán pronto, incluso aunque Taiki no se vaya de país estará a kilómetros de aquí – baja la cabeza – estoy feliz por ellos pero creo que al final solo Mina se quedará y eso porque aún no decide, quizás te siga a Julliard.

Bombón – Seiya se acerca y le levanta la cara colocando su mano bajo la blanca barbilla de la chica - Aunque las chicas o yo estemos a kilómetros jamás estarás sola, además conociéndote sé que en la universidad harás mil amigos y estudiarás tanto que ni tiempo te dará de extrañarnos, sin embargo, jamás dudes Serena que si en algún momento me necesitas, aquí estaré – le dice Seiya con todo su corazón en la mano.

Seiya … yo – Serena cierra los ojos y se acerca a él rozando sus labios, como desearía que Darien le dijera lo mismo, que fuera comprensivo y apasionado como Seiya, pero sencillamente no se puede porque Darien no es Seiya

Bombón – susurra Seiya bajito al separarse aun viéndose a los ojos y con mil cosas por decir a lo lejos oyen las pisadas de alguien que subía las escaleras del templo

Voy tarde, voy tarde – decía Mina subiendo sin levantar la vista cual conejo blanco de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, cuando alza la vista logra ver incomodos a su princesa y a Seiya – qué paso chicos no piensan entrar – y con su incansable curiosidad les dice – o quieren un momento a soooolas, juntitos

Mina! – le reclama Serena sonrojada y tomándola del brazo la jala al interior del templo, aunque luego de unos pasos voltea y sonríe tímidamente a Seiya - Chicas! – saluda Serena acercándose a una mesa con comida, para abrazar a Amy, Rei y dos veces a Lita, y tras ella Mina hace lo mismo

Es increíble – dice Rei levantando la vista al cielo en donde las hojas de los árboles que los rodean se mecen perezosas en el viento – estoy contenta pero no puedo evitar pensar que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que estemos así todos juntos – dice bajando la vista y viendo a lo lejos a Seiya y Taiki que escogían la música para ponerla en el aparto de sonido y a Yaten más allá sentado con su siempre serio semblante observando a sus hermanos mientras comía.

Si - le decía Lita poniendo una mano en el hombro de la morena – pero el cariño que nos tenemos es el motor que nos llevará a cada uno a cumplir nuestros sueños.

Esa tarde a pesar de todo no hubo tristezas, recordaron cada minuto vivido juntos, como había sido el pelear por sus vidas, el luchar contra algo que los demás en el planeta ni siquiera tenían idea que existía, después de esa tarde cada uno partió por su parte hacía su sueño trazado y luchando por conseguirlo y sabiendo que en ellos se tenían uno a otro.

La última en partir fue Mina, siendo despedida en el aeropuerto por sus padres, Luna, Artemis y Serena

-No te preocupes por Artemis, Mina yo lo cuidaré bien, cuidaré que sea un muy buen padre para la pequeña Diana- Decía Serena acariciando al triste gatito en sus brazos

\- Lose Serena, solo que nunca he estado sin él, desde Inglaterra él siempre ha estado conmigo, acompañándome en cada momento que lo necesite – le dice Mina acercando su cara a la del gato y pegando su nariz hasta sentir la rugosa lengua de Artemis – pórtate bien y extráñame mucho le dice Mina la minino.

En eso se oye en el altavoz del aeropuerto la llamada para la salida de la rubia, Mina suelta un suspiro mientras toma su equipaje de mano, abraza a Serena, quie

n no puede evitar las lágrimas, abraza a sus papás mientras los aprieta fuerte al soltarlos voltea hacía su amiga:

Animo Serenita, vendré pronto a verte lo prometo – le dice mientras acaricia el hombro de su amiga, después de eso da la vuelta y camina al área de abordaje, recordando cada una de las etapas de su vida.

Mina recuerda las veces que ha tenido que decir adiós, su estadía en Londres y lo que el primer amor trajo para ella, con la desilusión de Armand, todas la peleas que tuvo que librar primero como una heroína, vigilante y admirada, sailor V era parte de ella, pero también lo eran sus amigas cada una le había dejado, muchos aprendizajes, Mina subió al avión, guardó su pequeña maleta de mano en donde correspondía y tomó asiento en el cómodo asiento, volteo a ver la pista mientras el altavoz del avión daba las ultimas indicaciones.

Sabía que Estados Unidos sería una aventura nueva y totalmente diferente, sabía que nada sería igual y de nuevo pensó en sus amigas, recordó la constancia de Amy para sus estudios, logrando lo que deseo, obteniendo no solo la entrada a la mejor escuela de Medicina de Japón, sino una beca completa, también recordó la fortaleza y tenacidad de Rei a quien sabía tendría más cerca pero conociendo a la morena seguro se dedicaría a convertirse en la mejor abogada.

Extraño el cariñosa y maternal forma de ser de Lita, una amiga protectora e incondicional a quien siempre sintió muy cercana y quién estaría más lejos pues sabía que como estudiante del prestigioso colegio de gastronomía en Francia, sería difícil verse aun en vacaciones, y después estaba su adorada princesa, la persona con el corazón más amable y puro y quien sabía seguramente la haría gastar mucho en la larga distancia con sus constantes charlas de amigas.

Mina sabía muy bien que también echaría de menos a Seiya su par masculino, su amigo incondicional alguien con tanto optimismo y alegría como ella misma, sin embargo le hacía muy feliz saberlo cerca y logrando su sueño de convertirse en un gran músico, mejor de lo que ya era, echaría de menos a Taiki un amigo sabio, tendría que pensar seriamente que haría sin sus consejos académicos.

Y luego estaba su dolor de cabeza, Mina volteo a la ventana y vio la pista alejarse lentamente y con ello Japón su país natal, entonces pensó de nuevo en esos ojos verdes, desde hace un tiempo Mina se dio cuenta que lo que sentía últimamente por Yaten ya no solo era el gusto de una fan (muy loca) por su ídolo, había logrado pasar tiempo con él platicando de música, había aprendido a apreciar de verdad al peliplata, pero bueno justo cuando sentía en ella nacer un nuevo sentimiento, él se había marchado a Londres y con su difícil forma de ser Mina no sabía cuándo lo volvería a ver, o si quiera si estarían en contacto.

La rubia se recostó en el asiento, cerró sus ojos, soñando con todo lo que la esperaba.

5 años después…

Cuando Mina salió de la universidad después de cumplir sus sueño y estudiar comunicaciones para algún día entrar en los medios, como una famosa actriz o bien como cantante, jamás se imaginó que entrar en el mundo laboral sería tan competitivo y difícil.

A pesar de que un vez en la universidad y con el recuerdo de aquello que había dicho Lita el día de su despedida, sus amigos eran su motor y si Serena estaba triunfando en su carrera, Amy, Rei y Lita eran las mejores en lo que hacían ella Mina Aino, la gran Sailor Venus no podía quedarse atrás, Mina había logrado ser la editora del periódico de la universidad, había escrito artículos que incluso fueron publicados en los periódicos más reconocidos de california, además de nunca perder su característico chispeante humor, pero tampoco perdió el contacto con sus amigas.

Cuando terminó sabía que como sus amigas, ella también quería lograr su sueño, sabía que Rei había vuelto a Tokio pues la edad de su abuelo le impedía hacerse cargo ya del templo, por lo que la morena regresó, pero no dejó de ejercer su carrera estando a punto de volverse socia de una famosa firma de abogados.

De Amy sabía que estaba especializándose en Neurocirugía, en Rusia, y aunque tenía mucho de no verla jamás perdieron contacto, a Lita era a la que más extrañaba sobre todo desde que esta última volvío a Tokio y puso un restaurante de comida internacional que tenía ya tres estrellas y no dudaba que pronto alcanzaría las tan ansiadas dos faltantes.

Serena, había terminado con Darién, pues este último se enamoró de una colega doctora que ejercía junto a él en el hospital y la princesa decidió dejarlo libre pues aunque quizás su futuro juntos había sido escrito, nada podía unir un corazón a otro tan solo por obligación, además la princesa había logrado terminar con honores su carrera y trabajaba en el consulado de Japón en Italia sin poder olvidar aquel beso que ella le robo a su estrella hace tanto tiempo.

Y estaba ella, Mina, luego de hacer pininos en períodicos locales, Mina se encontraba de nuevo en un aeropuerto, para iniciar una nueva parte de su camino, a veces se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor seguir a Seiya y entrar a Julliard, lugar donde el joven había logrado brillar como toda una estrella, convirtiéndolo en la nueva promesa pop de la música, y por el mismo Mina sabía que Taiki había entrado a trabajar a la NASA y que Yaten estaba triunfando en su carrera como un reconocido investigador de arte y tendencias, aunque por una rara razón Seiya jamás le había dicho a Mina en donde estaba su hermano, y ella tomó por hecho que seguiría en Londres, una ciudad cosmopolita ideal para el ojiverde.

Mina llegó a Nueva York esperando entrar a un periódico como New York Times, incluso quizás pedir casting en un programa de noticias, pues si Mina había encontrado su pasión al hacer noticias, informar al mundo sobre las guerras, las injusticias (no era tan diferente de lo que hacía como sailor), la economía mundial etc., pero un mes después de andar buscando Mina bajo muchos sus estándares y por un arranque de locura entró a ese edificio famoso de la quinta avenida, era alto y de vidrio, todo pulcro y estilizado en donde estaba la editorial de moda y arte más reconocida de todo Estados Unidos, Mina recordó cuando era más pequeña y con sus amigas la moda la volvía loca y le encantaba pero jamás fue una persona refinada, comía hamburguesas en la calle, amaba comer con Serena pasteles hasta cansarse, pero al final entro y se fue derecho a recursos humanos dejo su curriculum, esperando ahí recibir una oportunidad.

Regresó a su sencillo departamento en donde la esperaba, ese hombre que la había acompañado en su travesía por la universidad aunque claro él no estudiaba Comunicación él estudiaba para ser chef, lo conoció cuando recién empezaba en el periódico de la universidad, y la mandaron a cubrir un concurso gastronómico, y mientras peleaba con su compañero camarógrafo porque el muy distraído había olvidado la memoria de la cámara, piso mal cayendo sobre una fuente de chocolate, quedando como snicker y aún más enojada cuando oyó la risa de la persona junto a ella

De que te ríes, baboso! Esto no tiene gracia, arruine mi vestido – le dice volteando a ver al chico junto a ella

Porque jamás en toda mi vida había visto una princesa de chocolate – le dice el apuesto chico, era alto de abundante cabello ondulado, el cual enmarcaba su rostro masculino pero de finos rasgos y con enormes ojos azul agua – sabes debería estar molesto, no solo acabas de arruinar mi platillo para el concurso además de haberme llamado baboso, pero… eres la chica más linda que he visto jamás – El chico se acerca y ayuda a levantarse a la ruborizada Mina, quien no solo estaba apenada por la galantería del chico además había como el bien dijo arruinado un proyecto que ella estaba segura le costó mucho realizar, pues la universidad tenía fama de tener un alto nivel de exigencia.

Lamento mucho lo de tu fuente – le dice Mina aun ruborizada

No te preocupes, te hiciste daño?, a propósito soy Daniel Stevenson , mucho gusto

Mina Aino! Discúlpame de verdad yo te pagare lo de la fuente – insiste Mina apenada

De verdad no fue nada, me preocupa más que te hayas hecho daño – si gustas te llevo a la enfermería

Creo que estoy bien, nada que un buen baño no pueda quitar – le sonríe Mina pensando seriamente en como huir de ahí antes que alguien más la viera en ese estado, además no tiene nada de atractivo que un guapo chef sexy quiera conquistarte cuando pareces un huevo kínder.

Vamos Mina, permíteme llevarte a tu casa a cambiarte – se ofrece el chico con una enorme sonrisa que bien podría ser usada para promocionar una marca de pasta dental

Gracias! – le dice Mina caminando con él al estacionamiento del campus, desde ese día las galletitas, pasteles, ensaladas y miles de detalles desfilaban en su mesa del periódico escolar, el chico la había conquistado con detalles miles, e incluso en unas vacaciones con la idea de conocer a las amadas amigas de Mina lo había acompañado a Japón, y al concluir la universidad y cuando ella le platico su sueño de escribir para el New York Times, Daniel la apoyo y le pidió vivir juntos, él quería ir a donde fuera ella.

Y es así como después de un largo día de buscar trabajo Mina llegó a su departamento a comer algo delicioso cocinado por su novio y sobre todo a ser mimada…


	2. Chapter 2

El diablo…tiene ojos verdes

Este Fic es una extraña adaptación de la película el Diablo viste de Prada los personajes originales de sailor moon y de la gran Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen, y esta es una actividad que hago solo por diversión

Capítulo 2: Una terrible sorpresa

Daniel estaba en la pequeña cocina de su acogedor departamento (por no decir mminúsculo) sabía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en ese lugar, pero sobre todo que en él disfrutaba de vivir con su rubio tormento, sonrío al recordar aquella tarde en el que Mina irrumpió en su vida sin dejar lugar a nada más y aunque el que arruinara su mesa de presentación al caer sobre la fuente de chocolate le valió un 5 al chico jamás se arrepintió de nada, pues se enamoró de Mina desde ese momento, hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para conquistarla, y una vez junto a ella, cuando Mina decidió irse a Nueva York él estaba seguro de querer ir tras ella, y nunca se arrepintió. Perdido en sus ensoñaciones Daniel no se percató de la puerta sonar aun con lo inevitablemente ruidosa que fue Mina al chocar con todo al ir dejando sus cosas por el paso.

\- Danieeeeeeeeeeeel, donde estás? –gritó la rubia como si se tratará de una mansión y no de apenas un departamento pequeño.

\- Aquí Mina en la cocina - le sonríe al verla aparecer, con su largo cabello rubio atado en su tradicional moño rojo que en ese momento no lograba atrapar su melena que lucía bastante alborotada – quieres un sándwich, compré queso camembert en la tienda orgánica de la vuelta – le dice acercándose a ella mientras besa su frente y la libera del pesado maletín lleno de Currículos, y sus amadas publicaciones.

Mina, al verlo sonreír se sintió en casa, y aun cuando le preocupaba, no haber encontrado trabajo aún estaba feliz de por fin haber encontrado una persona que la amaba, sintiéndose libre de aquella maldición de antaño, se quitó su suéter verde dinosaurio (como decía Daniel) y corrió a su habitación a enfundarse en un pantalón de chándal con una cómoda sudadera enorme que parecía tragársela completa.

\- Sabes… hoy hice una locura – le confeso Mina con precaución mientras se sentaba a la mesa esperando su deliciosa cena

\- Y ahora qué hiciste Mina? – le pregunta Daniel con sospecha mientras coloca ante ella el humante sándwich desbordante de queso.

\- Deje mi currriculum en Recursos Humanos de BONART- le dijo Mina con precaución, viéndolo a los ojos mientras tomaba su deliciosa cena

\- BONART? Mina no es esa la revista de moda y arte?, pensé que querías escribir para el New York Times o para otro periódico serio, Pensé que dejamos California por eso, además tu que sabes de moda?

\- Lose Dan – le dijo Mina aun masticando su sándwich como si fueran las mismas palabras de su novio, pero es una oportunidad que puede abrirme otras puertas, podré estar un tiempo ahí, conociendo editores y a gente de otras revistas, es como abrirme paso, nadie puede dejar de notar a la gran Mina Aino – le dice dándose golpes de orgullo en el pecho

\- Estas segura que quieres entrar ahí? – le pregunta aun dubitativo Daniel, preocupado por las ocurrencias de Mina que solían terminar con ella desesperada y triste

\- Si amor, además solo deje mi CV quizás nunca me llamen – le dice Mina mientras termina su sándwich y se acerca a Daniel – no te preocupes – le susurra cerca del oído – estaré bien.

Daniel no puede evitar un cosquilleo al sentir el aroma y el aliento de la rubia tan cerca de su cuello.

\- Mina, mañana trabajo temprano – le dice tratando de alejarla pero sin realmente la voluntad de hacerlo

\- Esta bien, te dejo en paz- le dice la rubia con la voz cargada de pasión, lo que hace que el chico la tome por la cintura arrastrándola a la habitación, y sabiendo que seguramente aunque al otro día llegará tarde al trabajo, habrá valido la pena.

Una semana después Mina estaba sentada ante la mesa del comedor, que en ese momento la hacía de escritorio con los recortes del periódico escolar donde se leían los artículos de la rubia, quien los releía pensando en lo que cada uno le había costado y pareciéndole increíble porque aún no la llamaran de ninguno de los pequeños periódicos para los que aplico o mínimo que la llamaran de esa prestigiosa revista de moda y arte, pero quería ayudar en casa haciendo lo que le gustaba y de paso pagar las cuentas que agobiaban a Daniel, Mina sonrío al recordar a su novio, la tarde anterior había disfrutado de la pelea telefónica entre este y Lita los que usaban a Mina de juez, como si ella supiera que era el comino o su diferencia con el laurel y el aroma y sabor que le daban a la codorniz, cuando su celular vibró y pensó que como siempre ocurría había llamado con el pensamiento a su ojiazul novio pero era un número desconocido por lo que contestó esperando oír buenas noticias:

\- Bueno?

\- Muy buenos días, disculpe podría comunicarme con la señorita Minako Aino – le contesto la fina y melodiosa voz del otro lado del teléfono

\- sí, ella habla – contesto Mina con voz nerviosa

\- Buenos días Señorita Aino le habló de la editorial Novack, de parte del área de Recursos Humanos, para comunicarle que estamos interesados en sus servicios, por lo que la invitamos a que acuda el día de hoy en punto de las tres de la tarde a una entrevista en las oficinas de esta casa editorial, con la Licenciada Bicecci la encargada del área, le pedimos traer sus documentos, muchas gracias

Mina perdió la voz por dos segundos, pero con la velocidad de un rayo y con su siempre optimista forma de ver la vida, aguanto como pudo el grito de felicidad y agradeció a sus hadas

\- Muchas gracias señorita, estaré ahí puntual!

\- Hasta pronto señorita Minako – Mina solo espero a oír colgarse la línea para dar un grito de gusto y enseguida texteo un mensaje para Daniel y corrió a darse un baño y arreglarse pues tenía tan solo dos horas para llegar a la cita.

Esa noche Daniel estaba preocupado por llegar a casa y encontrar a Mina quien desde que en la tarde le mandará un mensaje de texto en donde le explicaba brevemente y con muchas faltas de ortografía (clara muestra de su nerviosísimo pues como buena periodista nunca se permitía algo así) que tenía una entrevista de trabajo en la editorial de la revista BONART, él sabía que Mina no buscaba ese sentido de su carrera pero también sabía que si era algo que ella quería podía conquistar el Everest aunque tomará el camino largo, así que apuró el paso, y no pudo evitar sonreír al llegar a la puerta de su departamento y escucharla cantar con su dulce y melodiosa voz desde dentro, señal que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado en la entrevista la tenía feliz.

-Minako?

\- Daaaaan! -Le dijo ella corriendo para saltar a sus brazos y dándole un abrazo de esos que dejan sin aliento y además robándole el poco que le quedaba en sus labios- me aceptaron! – gritaba feliz aun en los brazos de él

\- Felicidades Mina, sabía que ibas a lograrlo – le contesto Daniel con esfuerzo entre sus besos

\- No puedo creerlo Dan, me llamarón, y cuando estaba en entrevista la Licenciada de RRHH me decía que mi curriculum era impresionante y que era ideal- Mina bajo de los brazos de su novio y se sentó tratando de guardar un poco de su entusiasmo – aunque estoy preocupada

\- Porque Mina? Ya te dije que si para ti es solo un paso en tu carrera y es de esta forma puedes tomarlo por un tiempo y si no te gusta dejarlo!

\- Si Dan, pero dicen que el jefe es demasiado difícil y especial que por eso recursos humanos están cansado de contratar y pagar sus despidos, por eso me contratan ellos y no el cómo editor en jefe de BONART, buscaban algo diferente, me dijeron.

\- Tranquila Mina, seguro con que le demuestres lo brillante que eres, bastará para que te respete como profesionista

\- Si, tienes razón y como dices, es solo un paso y si no … puedo dejarlo- Mina levantó la cara hacía el chico y le regalo una sonrisa radiante de felicidad – vamos a dormir amor, mañana debemos trabajar- Mina arrastra a Daniel a su recamará desbordando alegría.

Mina se despertó muy temprano esa fría mañana, eligió con cuidado su ropa, poniéndose una sencilla falda en tonos cafés, con una chaqueta en tono naranja pálido y sus flats nude para estar lista en caso que la mandarán de un lado a otro en el trabajo, se despidió de un adormilado Dan mientras tomaba su maletín y recogía con su moño rojo su cabello, salió a toda prisa de su departamento y tomo el subway deteniéndose a comer un delicioso beaggel de ajo con jamón de pavo, para llegar caminando a la más famosa avenida de la ciudad, donde estaba el imponente edificio aséptico de grandes ventanales en donde se veían de un lado a otro hombres en costosos trajes y bellas mujeres que claramente parecían modelos, o es lo que Mina pensó tendría sentido al ser una revista de moda, entró decidida al elevador sin percatarse de las indiscretas miradas que robaba su enorme moño rojo o su no tan a la moda atuendo, bajando en el piso 15, en donde una sonriente y extrañada recepcionista la recibe

\- Hola buenos días, puedo ayudarte en algo? – le dice barriéndola con la mirada, lo que por un segundo cohíbe a la rubia, sobreponiéndose la instante

\- Hola! Soy Minako Aino! La nueva asistente del editor en jefe – le contesta la rubia con una displicente sonrisa al ver la cara que compone la sorprendida recepcionista

\- Vaya! Este… claro señorita Minako, pase al final de este pasillo – le señala el camino sin ocultar su escepticismo - hay una puerta de cristal donde está la otra asistente del jefe, pase por favor ella le dará instrucciones.

Mina camina en la dirección indicada pensando en que tan difícil podría ser hacer una revista de moda, como para que el "jefe" requiriera a dos asistentes, también no puede dejar de notar el esplendor y glamour de los empleados con los que se topa en las pequeñas cubículos que bordean el pasillo y al entrar en la oficina más grande, elegante nota en el vestíbulo de la misma dos escritorios uno frente al otro y al fondo del pasillo entre ellos una oficina con grandes y hermosos ventanales, de colores grises y ocres.

\- Perdona puedo ayudarte en algo?- le die la chica en uno de los escritorios de una brillante cabellera roja y vestida con fina ropa, Mina sospecho que solo la preciosa pulsera plateada en la elegante muñeca de aquella pelirroja costaba más que todo el atuendo que ella llevaba.

\- Hola soy Minako Aino me envía recursos humanos, para el puesto de asistente del editor en jefa – le respondío Mina con todo el aplomo que pudo reunir en su voluptuoso cuerpo en el que ahora se sentía incomoda al ver a la estilizada chica frente a ella y obviamente ella no tenía sobrepeso, pero en ese lugar parecía regla ser delgadísima.

\- Es broma? – le pregunta la pelirroja sorprendida

\- ¿Como? - Le pregunta Mina extrañada y al sentirse nuevamente evaluada de pies a cabeza.

\- Nada – le responde la pelirroja al parecer más hablando con ella misma que con la rubia – bueno esta bromita de RRHH le va a encantar al jefe, y parándose con toda su elegante figura subida en unos finos y altos tacones se planta frente a Mina.

– Ok niña, mira, soy la asistente principal, yo decido cuando salimos a comer, contesto los teléfonos, cuando yo no este no debes moverte de ese escritorio por nada del mundo…

\- Pero.. – le intenta refutar Mina

\- No. Niña aquí no hay pero no vas a arruinar mi viaje a París tan solo por una imprudencia, te mató, y no bromeo, si te contrató RRHH debes ser muy buena, porque aquí ninguna ha durado

\- De repente a puerta a las espaldas de Mina se abren y entra por ella un delicioso olor a perfume.

\- Kaolinet – le dice una voz varonil pero con un tono extraño a la pelirroja aquí están las propuestas de localidades para la próxima sesión de fotos, dáselas al jefe, y ella es?

\- Es la nueva broma de recursos humanos- le contesta la pelirroja sonriente- la nueva "asistente".

Mina voltea lentamente para encontrar una sorpresa ante ella

-Haruka? Oh por Dios qué haces aquí?. Le dice entusiasmada a la elegante rubia elegantemente ataviada con ropa varonil

-Vaya! Jajajaja está broma le encantará al jefe, Minako Aino en persona – le dice tomando nota de la rubia de moño rojo – estas idéntica – le reconoce aunque a Mina le suena no a un cumplido – será "entretenido tenerte por aquí – Haruka camina unos pasos y volteando la cara dice, creo que alguien comió pan de ajo, nos vemos Mina – se despide aun con una sonrisa en la boca.

Mina se queda sorprendida después de ese encuentro con Haruka, sabía que junto con Michiru vivían en Londres donde la pelimarina estudiaba música, pero definitivamente no creía encontrarse ahí a alguien como Haruka, que aunque la reconocía como siempre una persona elegante no le parecía combinar con su forma de ser, aunque claro no se veía como la misma Haruka, la alta rubia que acababa de encontrar se veía tremendamente refinada y elegante con todo el estilo europeo, además que habría querido decir con lo de "la broma".

La rubia seguía perdida con sus pensamientos cuando Kaolinet la otra asistente, saltó de su asiento al oir su teléfono celular

-Por Dios! La galería no entrego los bocetos a tiempo, estúpida gente1 no hace nada bien – corre a la puerta a avisar a los demás empleados – prepárense el jefe ya casi esta aquí, la galería no entregó a tiempo los bocetos, debe venir de mal humor.

En ese momento todos corren en la oficina, preparándose, las mujeres se pintan los labios y aquellas con zapatos bajos se colocan altos tacones, mientras los hombres se ajustan las corbatas e incluso el peinado, dentro de la oficina ante una pasmada Mina, Kaolinet corre acomodando y limpiando el escritorio de la elegante oficina principal, regresando y tomando de una mesa junto a su escritorio una de las botellas de agua evean y con un vaso de vidrio la sirve dejándola en el mismo escritorio.

En ese momento se escuchan unos pasos, por el pasillo caminando a la oficina, Mina sin mirar, corre a colocarse al escritorio, y sentarse muy derechita, cuando lentamente dirige su mirada a la puerta que lentamente se abre, para dar paso a un alto y atractivo hombre, enfundado en un regio traje azul tinta, un varonil perfume amaderado inunda la estancia, el hombre se dirige con paso firme y con una postura regia y elegante entre los escritorios sin, siquiera notar a Mina, quien se ha quedado sin habla al verlo pasar ondeando aun su larga coleta plateada.

\- Yaten! – susurra Mina para sí misma.


	3. Capítulo 3

Este Fic es una extraña adaptación de la película el Diablo viste de Prada los personajes originales de sailor moon y de la gran Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen, y esta es una actividad que hago solo por diversión

Mina no podía creerlo, Yaten Kou era el famoso, odioso jefe, el director de la más prestigiosa revista de moda y tendencia en Nueva York, sería su primer jefe, ¿comó no lo supo?, pero claro a ella la contrato Recursos Humanos de la Editorial a la que pertenecía la revista, la había contratado el jefe de su jefe, y claro a ella no le gustaba leer ese tipo de revistas desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sentía las piernas de gelatina, y el clásico sentimiento de ver un viejo amor que ahora no solo lucía mucho más atractivo, con un elegante porte, con un cuerpo por demás atlético, y claro lo que nunca olvidaría Mina y que hasta antes de la llegada a su vida de Daniel la atormentaba, aquellos ojos verde manzana profundos, claro que Yaten le imponía y mucho, jamás había imaginado encontrarlo en su trabajo, tan pronto, en esta posición, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o aún más asustada y ¿Qué demonios era ese hormigueo en el estómago?.

A pesar de lo mucho que Mina, extrañó a sus amigas cuando empezó su camino a los EEUU, dejar de ver a Yaten una vez que este partió a Londres fue difícil para ella, creía perdida toda esperanza con el ojiverde, así que enterró sus sentimientos y su añoranza en lo más profundo de su corazón y poco a poco fue olvidando o al menos eso creyó.

Mina siguió estática en su lugar y tan derecha como cuando corrió a sentarse, ni siquiera noto cuando Kaolinet parada ante ella, con clara mueca en su rostro de creerla una retrasada, le llamaba para que al fin, pasará a "conocer" a su nuevo jefe:

La rubia se sintió sin fuerza en las piernas pero sabía que debía pararse, enfrentar esto como todo en la vida, esto era solo un trabajo más, recordó a Daniel y sus palabras, su aliento, definitivamente con esa idea en su corazón podía enfrentar todo, era el trabajo que le abriría las puertas, no lo iba a perder por miedo, debía poder enfrentarlo como Minako Aino con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y todo el ánimo posible, siguió a la elegante pelirroja al despacho al fondo del pasillo entre sus escritorios, quedó maravillada, sintió que había entrado a una galería de arte moderno, definitivamente el gusto de Yaten se había refinado, aunque claro el siempre había tenido ese aire especial, Mina se colocó tras Kaolinet, buscando una "barrera protectora" entre ella y el ojiverde.

\- Señor Kou – llamó Kaolinet – la chica contratada por RRHH está aquí solo que, es un desastre no creo que tenga nada que ver con la revista y…

Yaten le hace una seña desdeñosa con la mano indicándole que guardará silencio - Bueno Kaolinet, las dos que entrevistaste tu Kaolinet, fueron una verdadera pena, creo que tu juicio respecto a la propuesta de RRHH, no tiene gran importancia, dada tu ineptitud… retírate – apenada Kaolinet da media vuelta saliendo, dejando a una nerviosa Mina ante Yaten, quien ni siquiera había levantado la vista de los papeles que revisaba ante él. Mina se irguió debía ser profesional, y olvidar cualquier interés personal que hubiese existido por ese hombre ante ella, sobre todo si quería lograr sus sueños, como le dijo a él mismo hace tanto tiempo.

Yaten dejó los bocetos de su recién descubierto diseñador revelación, que había estado revisando y desvío la vista al frente, subiendo lentamente sus ojos verdes por la figura de la joven, tomando nota de sus horribles flats chatos, de su asimétrica falda que la hacía ver sin forma, así como de la chaqueta de hace tres temporadas y además de un material sintético horrible, pero no pudo dejar de admirarse por el largo cabello dorado despeinado a la espalda de la chica lo que le hizo apurarse a su rostro… y darse cuenta que ante él estaba Minako Aino, su pesadilla de la escuela.

Aquella chica que lo había seguido como desquiciada, pero que también le había demostrado optimismo y alegría como nadie, pero que no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo la misma rubia desalineada, con el infantil moño atado a su cabello, sin nada de clase, ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo llegó a SU revista?¿Lo seguía acosando?, todas estas preguntas pasaron por su mente pero también recordó que la noche anterior después de su cena con el nuevo y famoso diseñador Jean Dylan, al cual tenía pensado fuera su nuevo e increíble descubrimiento, había llegado a revisar el CV resumido que Kaolinet le había mandado, la muy torpe omitió el nombre o él nunca hubiese contratado a Minako Aino, claro o al menos aceptado la contratación del área de Recursos Humanos de la editorial, pero fue impresionante leer sus artículos, definitivamente esta chica tan simple frente a él no había sido quien los escribía, imposible que la rubia ruidosa amiga del rubio tormento de su hermano hubiese cambiado tanto por dentro cuando ningún cambio se notaba en su actitud, aun cuando definitivamente físicamente aunque algo rolliza para las esqueléticas modelos que trabajaban en la revista, Mina se había desarrollado como una hermosa mujer.

\- Vaya señorita Aino, es una sorpresa que tenga el valor de presentarse en esta oficina cuando es evidente su falta de conocimiento en el área- le dijo Yaten tan directo y hosco como Mina recordaba.

\- Yaten!, yo…

\- Señor Kou – le puntualiza Yaten – no puedo creer que seas la increíble profesionista que dice tu Curriculum, sin embargo, – le dijo deteniendo abruptamente cualquier posible réplica de la rubia- no puedo despedir a nadie más, pero… en cuanto cometa un solo error me desharé de usted, no soy su amigo de la escuela, soy su jefe señorita Aino y espero que no lo olvide, ahora Kaolinet la pondrá al tanto y espero cumpla con lo necesario, puede retirarse.

Mina estaba impresionada, Yaten la había descalificado en un solo segundo sin permitirle decir nada, ¿sería así todo el tiempo?, ¿cómo podía tratarla así?, aunque ella sabía que debía ser profesional definitivamente no espero el trato., se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su flamante nuevo escritorio, sabiendo que este sería en definitiva un trabajo muy complicado.

Cuando salió del trabajo esa tarde nublada y gris, sintió que el clima reflejaba su humor y era increíble que en esa mañana hubiera podido creer que sería un excelente día, corrió al subway más cercano y cuando iba a abordarlo lo recordó hacía una semana que Serena le había contado que ese día llegaría a Nueva York, Mina lo sabía Serena estaba buscando a Seiya, y no precisamente como un buen amigo, sabía por los breves mails y las llamadas que de cuando en cuando intercambiaban, que se mantenían en contacto, sabía también por él que se había mantenido cerca de Serena a la ruptura con Darien, y que aunque él no había olvidado el sentimiento que la rubia le causaba, fue sincero su acompañamiento en el luto post truene tan solo como un amigo, sin embargo, al parecer dicho interés había obrado a su favor en el corazón de la rubia princesa de la luna.

Así que con todo pesar, Mina llamó a Daniel, esperando que el si hubiese recordado la cita con su amiga a quien desde luego alojarían en su visita.

\- Daniel?

\- Hola mi hermosa Mina, apuesto a que se te olvido la visita de Serena

\- Que bien me conoces, este… ya..

\- No te preocupes mi amor, estamos en el café Lavoes – Mina inmediatamente rememoro el pequeño cafetín subterráneo que estaba a dos casas de su edificio, si perfecto lugar para lamer sus heridas y para platicar su caótico día – Mina? – Mina reacciono con un sobresaltó a la voz de Daniel al teléfono

\- Si amor, ahí los alcanzó – Mina colgó y corrió a tomar un taxi, llegaría más rápido, subió al primero que le hizo caso a la parada y pudo ponerse a meditar tenía que decidir si hablarle a Daniel de su encuentro con Yaten Kou… ella jamás había mencionado al ojiverde en sus pláticas de ex novios, o ex gustos obsesivos cuando tuvo "la charla" con Daniel, pues que se puede decir de alguien con quien no se tuvo nada... sin embargo, claro que debía decírselo a Serena, Gracias al cielo que ella estaba ahí justo en este momento, si, lo platicaría con Serena antes de contárselo a Daniel, al final Yaten era tan solo su jefe, su odioso jefe.

Mina llegó a la calle del café e indico su bajada al taxista a quien pagó para después descender del auto y correr a la puerta con campanilla del lugar, entró y se inundó con su delicioso olor a café recién tostado y de las maquinas humeantes que no dejaban de trabajar, era un lugar pequeño y bastante intimo pero le encantaba ir ahí con Daniel, a él que conocía de cocina le daba una nota alta a pesar de ser un lugar muy sencillo, esas cosas podía compartirlas con él, en seguida localizó a la alta estilizada figura delgada de su mejor amiga, Serena había cambiado apenas, seguía teniendo sus enormes ojos inocentones, pero con un brillo de viveza y astucia que le daba su independencia, ella tenía en sus manos su destino y lo sabía, ya no llevaba sus peculiares coletas y tenía el cabello recortado casi del mismo largo que el de Mina pero ella lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta, pero nada le había restado esa dulzura tan propia de ella, al ver a su guardiana más cercana Serena sonrió enormemente.

\- Minaaaa! – Llamó Serena con su explosivo e infantil entusiasmo aun cuando era obvio que Mina ya la había localizado, lo que hizo que Mina se acercará apresuradamente a la mesa que ocupaba con Daniel, quien estaba sentado frente a Serena con su tranquilo rostro iluminado al verla llegar, esperando que esto menguará el entusiasmo de la ex princesa, cosa que claro no logró – Estas aquí y hermosa – le dijo Serena levantándose a toda prisa y atrapando a Mina en un abrazo apretado.

\- Calma Sere, no tiene tanto tiempo sin vernos – sonrío alegré Mina por la muestra de afecto de su mejor amiga.

\- Calla! me ha parecido siglos- sonrío la rubia frente a ella

\- Hola amor – sonrío Daniel divertido con ese par demasiado parecido y a la vez tan diferentes – que tal el trabajo?

Genial!, pensó Mina de lo que no quería hablar, pero bueno era obvio que sería de lo primero que preguntarían, de su "fabuloso" nuevo trabajo.

\- Fue…- ¿Comó describirlo? Pensó ella pues no encontraba suficientes palabras que narraran como Yaten la trataba como si fuera la planta decorativa, básicamente era asistente de la odiosa pelirroja y no del jefe – Un caos, - dijo con un suspiro - Mi jefe es … un tirano y … todo mundo lo mira como si fuera un Dios, hacen lo que él dice cuando lo dice, con una enferma precisión de reloj, todos le temen y .. las chicas de ese lugar son esqueléticas, elegantes y definitivamente vacías y frívolas – soltó Mina como ese vomito verbal que no puedes evitar sacar .

Las sonrisas de Daniel y Serena fueron resbalando por sus caras al oír a su amiga y novia respectivamente.

\- Oh Mina! Lo lamentó mucho! – le dijo Serena colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

\- Y… qué harás? – preguntó Daniel preocupado.

\- No dejarme vencer – Dijo Mina más para si misma que para sus acompañantes, tengo que demostrar que soy buena en este trabajo o en cualquier otro, además - volteó a ver a Daniel – es solo un paso para mi carrera – él le sonrío en respuesta.

\- Adoro encontrarme a la Mina de siempre, optimista y que no se deja amedrentar – le dice Serena orgullosa.

Después de un rato de disfrutar más relajados los tres y disfrutando de su café y de la presencia de uno y de otro se hizo obvio entre las rubias la necesidad de darse un espacio a solas, por lo que los tres se encaminaron al departamento de Mina, donde Daniel sin querer interrumpir a las chicas les concede un momento y decide retirarse al llegar.

Mina acomoda el sofá cama de la salita para su mejor amiga, y ambas se tiran en el colchón estirándose por fin y descargando un poco del estrés del día.

\- Mina? – le pregunta Serena recostada a su lado

\- Mmm.. – le contesta perezosamente, la rubia a su lado perdida en sus pensamientos

\- Hay algo más que te molesta respecto al trabajo?

\- (vaya! Pensó Mina, cómo se había vuelto tan perspicaz Serena, justo en ese momento) Pues… - Mina no sabía cómo contarle lo de Yaten, quizás sería mejor ver como se desarrollaban las cosas al paso de los días, además Serena venía a ver a Seiya y de algún modo eso también significaba cercanía con el ojiverde- Mañana no tengo nada, nada que ponerme para el trabajo – señaló Mina obviando su real preocupación aunque claro estaba también preocupada por la ropa – deberías ver a esas mujeres Serena, todas parecen estrellas de cine

\- Bueno Mina estás en una revista de moda, yo tampoco se mucho de eso pero es evidente que usan lo que venden, además tu eres hermosa, no creo que deba preocuparte mucho lo que usarás, es solo un trabajo, no es lo que decías hace un rato?.

\- Si, tienes razón Serena, debo tomarlo como eso – Mina giro su cabeza y vío a la dulce Serena a su lado tan madura y adulta – ¿y tú?, ¿ya hablaste con Seiya? ¿Cuándo se verán?

\- No lose Mina, no es tan fácil, no lo he visto desde que vino a Estados Unidos y aunque sus mails y llamadas han sido constantes y cariñosas, me da miedo descubrir los cambios en él o incluso que él descubra los cambios en mí, ¿y si no nos agradamos ahora?.

\- Serena, y… ¿qué sientes? Digo... Cruzaste casi medio planeta para verlo, pero, realmente no me has dicho, si quieres tener algo con él.

\- Tampoco lose – dice Serena mientras se encoge de hombros y pierde la mirada en un punto indefinido de la sala del departamento – realmente tenía mucho miedo de venir, de verlo, pero también siento que me lo debo, que si no lo hago, si no lo veo o incluso si no intento algo con él, me quedará con la duda del "y si hubiera" , y no quiero hacerlo.

\- Serena creo que siempre tendremos miedo a lo desconocido y a exponer nuestros sentimientos, a quedar vulnerables, pero si logramos superar ese miedo, creo que la recompensa vale la pena, y tu amiga – le dice Mina apoyando la mano sobre el delicado hombro de Serena – te mereces la recompensa al final del arcoíris, Seiya te ha demostrado algo más que cariño.

\- Lose Mina pero y… ¿y si yo no llegó a quererlo como él quiere?

\- Serena pero vas a quererlo a tu manera, no a la suya, date tiempo y no busques cumplir con las expectativas de los demás – Mina la ve elocuentemente – Creo que ya sabes que es más divertido cuando rompes con lo esperado

Serena sonríe y abraza a Mina sintiéndose con fuerzas de enfrentar la nueva aventura y seguir por el camino de formar su propio destino.

Muchísimas gracias, a quienes se toman unos minutos para leer este fic.

Un abrazo grande a mi autora, amiga y maestra favorita Kay.

Espero disfruten este pequeño capítulo.


End file.
